Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windlass assembly and to a method of installation of a windlass assembly and to a method of manufacture of a windlass assembly. It is of particular interest in relation to marine craft such as sailboats or powerboats typically used for leisure.
Related Art
A form of windlass having a gypsy (in which a line and/or chain executes only a single turn between inward and outward runs) is commonly used on marine craft to haul and let out the anchor rode i.e. the line and/or chain. Since the combined weight of the anchor and chain can be relatively great, windlasses powered by electric or hydraulic motors are known. These typically haul the chain over the gypsy of the windlass and allow the anchor rode to fall under gravity into an anchor locker under the deck of the craft at the bow. One example of such a windlass is the Lewmar Pro-Series windlass, Part Number: 6657011198-311 (http://www.lewmar.com/products.asp?id=8329&lid=25799 accessed 15 Nov. 2014).
The anchor rode is typically guided over the bow of the craft by a bow roller. The bow roller may provide a fairlead to ensure that the anchor rode does not escape from the bow roller during hauling and letting out of the anchor.
In view of the need to provide a suitable space for the anchor locker, the windlass is usually set back a particular distance (which may vary from craft to craft) from the bow of the craft, so that the windlass can be located directly above the anchor locker.
The installation of the windlass and the bow roller may be carried out by the boat manufacturer at different stages of the manufacture of the vessel. In view of the critical requirements for safe anchoring, the windlass and the bow roller are typically secured to be craft using a substantial number of fixings (e.g. bolts or screws). The installation of these items can represent a substantial and labour-intensive aspect of the boat-building process.